Storm Winds
by CinderFlame1996
Summary: Collaboration between Jetta, Midnight Horizon, and I. Pegasi and dragons are imprisoned as slaves by the evil alicorn Cinder Flame. The rebellion starts to recruit and fight back. Many OC's in this story.


_Prologue_

_The boundaries which divide Life from Death are at best shadowy and vague. _

_Who shall say where the one ends, and where the other begins?_

Sweat dripped from his brow as he pushed the final speaker into position. Soaked in his own liquid filth, and caked with dirt, he groaned as he fell to the floor, exhausted. "Get up you lazy bum. There is no sleeping on the job, or do you want me to get the whip?"

"No master. I just need a moment to catch my breath."

"Very well, you have ten seconds, then find something else to do. Where is your worthless brother?"

"Cleaning up your room master." Lifting himself up from the floor, he said, "You forgot to pay the delivery pony again master."

A loud whack echoed throughout the room as he was smacked across the face, sending him flying back to the ground. "Don't you ever tell me what I forgot! Who do you think you are? A unicorn? An earth pony? No, you are just a filthy, stupid Pegasus. Your lucky I like the amount of work that you and your brother get done in a day, otherwise I wouldn't even want you to contend with."

A gentle breeze blew through the store, carrying with it the scent of fresh air. Glancing towards the door, he longed for outside work again. He longed to discard the chains that bound his wings to his side and take the the skies like his ancestors before him did. _One day I will fly again. One day I will be able to soar through the skies without fear of Cinder of any of the Unicorns and Earth Ponies trying to kill or capture me. One day..._

From upstairs came a loud thud, which only meant that something bad had happened. The snow white mare that was in the room across from him darted up the staircase, leaving him to pick himself off of the floor. "WHAT DID YOU DO!? THAT WAS MY FAVORITE MIX!"

_Oh no._ "I'm sorry master. Please forgive me. It was an accident..."

"ACCIDENT MY ASS! YOU DESTROYED MY FAVORITE MIX CD!" A pregnant silence hung in the air before her voice was heard again, "You know what, fine. It was an accident. Let's see what else is an accident." Both brother's new that tone all too well. For the one upstairs with the snow white mare, a sense of fear rolled up his spine. His amethyst purple scales ruffled against his tattered clothes as he realized what it was she was going to do.

Downstairs, the younger brother did nothing but brace himself for what he knew was coming. Closing his golden yellow eyes, he prepared for the punishment that he was going to get. As the sound of footsteps grew louder, grew closer, he could not help but feel a raging inferno of fire building up inside of him. Anger not towards his brother, but towards their master, and mostly towards Cinder.

Gritting his teeth, he awaited for the first impact of whatever it was that she was going to beat him with. First one lash came with the whip that she had, leaving a long trail across his chest. Searing hot blood escaped from the open wound. Heat flushed his face as he tried to hold back a scream of pain.

Next came a crack from one of the many thick oak wooden baseball bats that she kept around for times like this. Following it was another lash from the whip, this one going straight over the last one. This elicited a scream from the younger brother. The older, amethyst one could only watch on as his brother was punished for what he had done. In his mind, all he could think of, was the day that he would break them out of this prison...

Sun bathed across the wooden floor of Ponyville's very own music store. Dust lifted from the cracks between the floorboards as a gentle breeze entered the shop. Creaking could be heard as an amethyst purple dragon, dressed in tattered clothes, placed a box on the check-out counter very carefully. "Here master?"

"That'll do nicely. Thank you so much." Smacking the back of his head, she said, "Now get your lazy ass back to work."

"Yes master." The snow white mare was unable to detect the hate that had tainted his voice since this morning. The drake had always hated his master, but what she did this morning only made him furious. Sometimes, he thought that she knew that. It was exactly why she did it. Just to make him feel helpless, trapped. Gritting his teeth, he went over to where his brother was lying still, barely breathing. "Just hang in there Ryder. It'll be alright. Stay strong."

Looking down at his brother's form, he could not stop a tear from dropping from his eye. His brother's stomach was so far back that he swore he could see his spine from the front, while his chest was so tight that his ribs were showing. His lips were dried, caking from the lack of water that they were given. The only piece of clothing that he had left was a small piece of cloth that was wrapped around his private area. "I promise that I will find us a way out of this."

Continuing into the back room, he looked around for an open shelf before sighing. "Guess that will have to wait. Stocking, here I come." The drake kept himself busy by putting boxes onto their correct shelves. Making sure that he aligned each label perfectly. Celestia knows what they'd do if their master decided to punish Ryder again because of what the drake did.

Ryder groaned as his eyes slowly fluttered open, seeing his brother say something to him before walking away to stock. Groggily, he sat up on the floor mat he was lying on, curious as to what time it was. Glancing at a clock, he could see that it was around three in the afternoon. "Guess I overslept," he mumbled.

Looking beside of him, he saw a very small glass filled with water. Taking a swig, he rose to his feet, feeling his body shake as he did so. _Only seventeen years old, and already I feel like an old stallion._

Into the next room he strode, ready for whatever tasks his master set forth for him to complete. Just before he crossed the threshold, he heard two voices speaking, one was his master, of that he was sure, but the other he had never heard before. "So what do you think Vinyl? Cinder wants to put an end to the rebellion, can I borrow your slaves to get in deeper?"

"As much as I love Cinder, not like you of course, seeing as how he is your boy toy, I would rather face his wrath than give up my slaves. I love being able to torture them around just for the hell of it."

"Ugh, you have no idea how much I hate being part of this stupid rebellion. I just want to kill them all so that Cinder and I can rule together. He promised me that we would. There is just something about Cinder that I adore so much more than my animals. Anyway, I have to get back to the hideout, otherwise they will suspect something. See ya later Vinyl."

"See ya later Flutters."

Making sure that the coast was clear, Ryder stepped into the room, clearing his throat as he did so. "Ah, you're finally awake Ryder. I'll be honest, I was actually starting to worry about you. Before you can begins your days tasks, I need to ask you something." Silence ensued as Ryder only nodded his head. "Have you ever heard of Rainbow Dash, or the Rebellion?"

"I have heard of the Rebellion just as you have master. I have heard that they are a bunch of bandits, thieves, and cowards. They only care about themselves and hate everything to do with Unicorns, Earth Ponies, or Dragons. As far as Rainbow Dash, I have never heard that name." Years of playing dumb with his master served him well. It was a lie. He knew about Rainbow Dash, he had known about her for years. He had even seen her once when he was working out back and she was fleeing from Cinder's guards.

"Very well then. That will be all. When you find your lazy ass brother, he will tell you your days assignments."

"Yes master. As you wish." Silently, he sulked away and towards the stocking room, where he knew his brother to be. _One day..._

Luna's moon crested up high above the night sky. If any pony looked out of their window, they would see the brilliant display of stars in the sky. They would see the beautiful lights that hummed in the empty streets. In the center of town, they would see the lights cast little flickers of light in the shimmering pool of water that was the city fountain.

For an amethyst drake and his brother, it was the first night that they were actually allowed to sleep in a long time. Neither was tired however. Instead they opted to lie on the roof of their master's store and gaze out at Luna's beautiful night sky. "Spike, did you grab some?"

"Yes I did." Spike brought forth two full pitchers of water, which he had managed to sneak from the garden hose outside. Although the pitchers were dirty, and the top of one broken, they were at least happy to be able to drink some water. Even the dirt inside tasted could when they drank their fill. "What did you talk to Vinyl about this afternoon?"

"Oh. She asked me if I knew anything about the Rebellion, headed by Rainbow Dash."

"What did you say?"

Sighing, he said, "The truth. Only what I heard about them. I even told her that I didn't know Rainbow Dash. In truth, I don't. I only ever saw her, and it was later when I learned who she really was. So in a sense, I guess I did lie, but I was also telling the truth."

A scaled hand came up to rub against Ryder's back, feeling soft against his emerald green fur. A single talon began to trace one of the black stripes that blessed his fur, making him shudder and chuckle. "There's that smiling face." When he spoke, it was soft, caring, warming. "I promise that I will get us out of this Ryder. No matter what, we are going to lead better lives than we are now. I love you, and as long as we have each other, everything is going to be alright..."

"Get up you lazy asses! We have got a valuable customer today, and she is going to need help!" Both brothers stirred awake, seeing the last face that they wanted to see, Vinyl Scratch. "Do I need to get the whip?" An evil smile graced her features, making both brothers jump to attention. "That's better. Now, we need to help our number one customer find something special. You know her taste, classical. I have to run into town, so I am trusting you two to keep the shop clean and organized. If I find so much as one speck of dust, or one item out of place, I am going to take the pleasure of teaching the right way. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes master," they said in unison.

"Good. Now get to work you lazy asses!"

The brothers hurried into the main store room, where they found Octavia waiting. The cellist wore her signature dark silver shirt with black skirt and bright purple necktie. A warm smiled was plastered on her lips as she said, "What's new in classical?"

The amethyst drake cleared his throat, "If you will follow me ma'am. We have a brand new line of CD's and records from Canterlot. Some of these aren't even supposed to be out yet." As the drake led the cellist through the classical section of the store, Ryder was busy with a duster cleaning. As he worked, he made sure that every item was in their correct spot.

Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of one of Ponyville's best known farmers, and owner of Sweet Apple Acres. She passed right by the shop, but not without catching a glance of the emerald colt that was cleaning the shelves of the store. She could easily see the state that he was in. Turning, she made her way back towards the store, unaware of the snow white mare that was looking in her bags.

"Umph."

Vinyl picked herself up before glaring at whoever it was that had dared to bump into her. When she looked down and saw the blonde made, the blue jeans, cowboy boots, and tucked in flannel shirt, she lost her scowl. "Applejack. What a pleasant surprise to see you stopping by my shop. What can I get for you?"

"Oh, ah was just lookin' fer a place to drop this off." With a whistle, a stallion came running up to them. He was a dark forest green earth pony stallion, who was one of the traitors of the rebellion. Of course she would never say that aloud. "This here is Spencer. Some guards caught him tryin' to join the rebellion. They cut off his tongue so that he can't talk." To prover her point, she opened the stallions mouth, showing that his tongue was indeed missing.

"Well, I'll see what I can do. Why don't you come inside and look around. Anything you want is on the house."

"Thanks Vinyl." As the mare began to trot away into the back of the store Applejack said, "Say Vinyl." Said mare turned to look back at Applejack, who was sporting a very obvious blush. "It's my boyfriend's birthday next week. He really likes country music and that metal stuff. Ya think ya can recommend anythin' good?"

Vinyl laughed as she said, "Are you kidding? Who do you think I am, Picasso? Of course I can recommend something for ya. Just give me a sec to put this stuff down."

While Vinyl was away putting her groceries down, Applejack chanced a glance towards the emerald colt. When he caught her glance, she winked. Blushing, he looked back to what he was doing before Vinyl returned. "Now, where were we? Ahh yes, music. I think that maybe for metal we could go with maybe one of my favorites, Papa Roach, or maybe Bullet For My Valentine..." As they grew further away, Ryder could not longer hear them.

Shortly after Spike returned to the counter, where he took Octavia's money and sent her on her way. They shared a glance to each other before looking at the stallion whose tongue had been cut out. He looked terrified, and absolutely did not want to be here.

It wasn't long before Applejack returned with Vinyl, both chatting about music. Applejack was carrying a handful of CD's under her arm. "Well thanks very kindly Vinyl fer helpin' me out." She cast another glance towards the two brothers, seeing their frail forms compared to the stallion that she had just brought in. "Say Vinyl, how much ya reckon on selling those two for?"

Vinyl glanced over her shoulder towards the weak, disfigured brothers. "What? You mean those two lazy asses?" When Applejack nodded, she had to stifle a laugh. "Well, what do you need them for?"

"My workers are starting to tire more easily seeing as how they are getting older, but those two look just young enough to pick up the pace. Besides, I need two hands over one, and I can't really work with a slave that can't talk."

Vinyl seemed to be contemplating her choices for a moment, looking between the brothers and Spencer, then at Applejack. "Tell you what, I'll make you a deal. Give me that stallion, and two cases of hard cider, and you can have 'em. What do ya say?"

Applejack shifted in place as she thought about it. Looking at the boys once more, she could not help but grin as she thought, _Those two would make great hands on the farm. Besides, Rainbow could use a few new recruits after this last bunch of traitors._

"Vinyl Scratch, ya got yurself a deal." Spitting into her hand, she stretched it out, Vinyl doing the same. "Ah'll have these two swing by with the barrels when cider season hits. Ya get the last two barrels, the best ones. My advice, let them age for a bit before cracken'em open. The taste is worth the wait, trust me on that."

"I'll take your word for it Applejack. Well, let me get their chains and you'll be all set."

"That won't be necessary Vinyl. Ah can handle 'em just fine without chains. Come along boys, time to get you home and fitted for your harnesses." She heard Vinyl giggle, which made Applejack sick. _Ah swear, y'all take too much pleasure in owning slaves._

Neither the drake nor the colt questioned anything as they made their way to stand before Applejack. "Now, let's march." She stood behind the brothers as they began to march down the road, away from the store and towards Sweet Apple Acres.

"You take care now Applejack. Come back soon."

Applejack rustled around in the cabin for a while, leaving the drake and colt standing outside in the fresh morning air. "Alright then. These'll be yur sleeping quarters from now on. At least, when the guards are nearby. Most of the time y'all be staying up in the main house with me and my boyfriend."

Both brothers looked at her in confusion. "Ah'm not like Vinyl. I won't whip ya, beat ya, or bad mouth ya unless I have to. When anyone passes by, ya must look tired, worn out, and ya just had a beatin'. Ah'll have to keep yur food down to a minimum so that no one will notice, but Ah will give ya at least three meals a day. You can get water from the tower over there every hour." She pointed to a tower out in the South field. "Any questions?"

The colt just stared at the water tower, wishing that he could down the whole thing. Applejack grinned when she saw this, knowing how much he and his brother were going to love this new life. "Before Ah let you go, let's make some introductions. My name is Applejack, you will call me that unless somepony else is around. Then it will be master, clear?" Both nodded. "Now, what are yur names?"

"Spike, and this is my younger brother Ryder. Our mother is Princess Celestia." Applejack's eyes began to widen when she heard who their mother was.

"Another stallion around here that will be working with ya is Rain. His younger sister Cobalt is with my dear friend Rarity." She noticed that Spike's eyes seemed to widen at the mention of her name. "Do you know Ms. Rarity there Spike ?"

"I-I can't really say ma'am."

"And why not?"

"Well ya see, I really do thank you for getting us out of Vinyl's place, but I can't tell you how I know Rarity. It would put her in danger."

"Spike, Ah put myself in danger everyday by acceptin' to live with my slaves and treat them like actual ponies instead of some mindless animals. So there ain't nothin' that would make me turn her in, 'sides, her younger sister is dating Cobalt."

Spike sighed as he said, "Rarity's my girlfriend. Has been for the past year and a half."

Applejack sighed as she glanced over her shoulder, seeing Rain walking out towards them. His silky smooth orange and purple fur dancing with the wind. Walking up behind Applejack, he slipped his hands around her waist. "How you doing baby girl." He placed a kiss on her neck. "I see you have made some new friends." In front of both brothers, he wrapped his free wings around her, pulling her closer. "She is mine." Applejack giggled.

Spike paid no mind to the two, thinking about Rarity and when he was going to see her next. Ryder however could hot hold back a grin at seeing Rain's wings free from their restraints. "Ms. Applejack, do... do we get out restraints off too." He asked hopefully.

"In time we will. Ah just need to refit fake ones on ya so that when y'all are working and somepony comes by, they don't mistake ya for a runaway."

"Yes ma'am." Applejack could hear the joy that was in his voice. She glanced towards Spike.

"Ah invited Rarity over for dinner later Spike. Ah think she will be happy to see ya. Seeing as how her younger sister is old enough to watch the boutique by herself, she is going to let the kids have a fun night." She turned to wink at Rain. "Celestia knows we've had our fill." Rain patted her stomach. "Six weeks along."

As Spike looked her over, he could definitely see that her stomach was slightly bulging, a little big for her weight and body shape.

"Well, I suppose that they can use the guest room dear." Rain pecked her neck this time. "Why don't you let the boys get some water and something to eat while we..." He whispered the rest in her ear, which made the mare blush mildly. Rain pulled out two empty water gallons and handed them to the brothers. "You can fill those up as many times as you like, but be sure not to fill it up before heading out into the field. Come on inside for some breakfast. There are eggs on the table with some pancakes and a few gems for the dragon. Sorry for not having any meat for ya. In the mean time, I think me and my girl have some 'things' to do." With that he encased her in his arms before he flew back to the main house.

"Well, I guess we better get something to eat."

They raced each other inside, neither one aware that they were being watched. "Looks like AJ got herself some new recruits for us. Remember to keep your distance, and only reveal ourselves when they are ready."

Orange, mixed with a golden yellow painted the sky into purple, where the light no longer touched. Ryder looked towards the distant horizon as he watched the sun kiss the world away. _I will find you mom, I promise._

Sweat dripped from his brow. Dirt caked his pant legs as well as his hands. His hands were sore from digging for hours on end, but Applejack was not one to just sit back and wait. With the fall in full bloom, she was out with Rain picking apples from the trees. Cider season was just around the corner, and she needed all of the hands that she could get.

Shortly after breakfast, both Ryder and Spike had been given a pair of jeans to wear as well as a flannel shirt. Heading out into the field, they had met Applejack's older brother Big Mac and her younger sister Applebloom, who were both out in the field with Spike helping to pick the apples.

Ryder's job was simple to everyone, even him, although it took a lot out of him. He was going to dig a hole five feet deep, by two feet wide. This was going to be used to throw the bad apples into. When they decomposed, they would then feed nutrients into the soil.

He paused to grab a sip of water from the water skin that he was allowed to hide underneath his shirt. The shirt itself was hung on a branch in the tree above him while the water skin was secured easily around his midsection. Slipping it back into place, he resumed digging.

Time seemed to edge on as he shoveled pile after pile of soil above him. The sun started to dip lower, blisters cracking on his hands. He ignored the clear liquid that oozed out as he continued with his work. He made a mental note to ask for gloves before he dug again. Just as he made his final shovel full of dirt, a shadow loomed over him. Turning around, he was surprised to see that it was Applebloom. "My sis' told me to come get'cha. Said supper was ready." Extending out a hand, she waited for the colt to take it.

He was surprised as to how strong the young filly was, considering that she was younger than him. "Work on tha farm'll do that to ya." She had read his mind.

"I guess it would at that."

"Come on. Ya can wash up'en come into tha dinnin' room when yur done."

"Thank you ma'am."

"Name's Applebloom."

"Thank you Applebloom." She giggled before she darted off towards the house, leaving Ryder to walk by himself. He took one last look at the horizon, basking in the warmth of his mother's sun, before heading inside for the night.

After washing up and putting on a fresh pair of clothes, Ryder found his way to dinning room, where everyone was waiting. Applejack was at one head of the table while Big Mac was at the other. Spike was on one side with an empty chair beside him, while Applebloom was on the other, an empty chair beside of her. Ryder assumed that it was for him and thus sat between Applebloom and Big Mac.

Scattered on the table were various apple treats, ranging from apple pie to apple fritters to apple salad. There was a large assortment of gems for both Spike and Ryder, who had yet to tell them of his secret, and two dozen strips of bacon. "It was hard to come by that bacon. Thankfully we know a few kin." Applejack sighed as she looked towards Big Mac.

Her older brother smiled, then motioned for her to go. Grabbing her plate, she bounded up the stairs as fast as her legs would take her. Leaving the four alone to sit in idle company. None of them ate yet, and when Ryder went to take a piece, he was told that it was impolite to eat before everyone has arrived.

A moment later the door bell rang. Applebloom rushed to get it. "Rarity! Did ya bring Sweetie Belle?"

"I'm sorry darling. She has to watch the boutique while I am gone tonight. I'll have her come by tomorrow."

"Alright."

Spike quickly hid by the wall as Rarity walked into the dining room, eying the plaster of food with gusto. Before she could take a single step towards her seat she felt a pair of scaled hands slide around her torso, pulling her close. A moment later, two amethyst velvety wings shielded her from view. In a whisper, Spike said, "Mine."

Rarity turned around to face her would-be attacker, but felt tears in her eyes when she saw it was Spike. Instead of speaking, she simply pressed her lips to his, never wanting to let go. Reluctantly, she did pull away when she heard somepony clearing their throat. "I missed you. And so did the little one."

When he looked at her with a confused expression, she grabbed his hand and pressed it against her stomach. "Three weeks." It was all she needed to say, as the realization suddenly hit Spike.

"I-I'm going to be a father?"

Rarity nodded excitedly. Spike pulled her into another kiss before unwrapping his wings. "Save some supper for us would ya." With that, he wrapped Rarity in his arms before flying into the guest room, locking the door behind them.

Ryder was glad when they were finally allowed to eat. Although the meal was silent, it was still one that he would never forget. It was a meal that would forever be ingrained in his memory. It was the meal that showed him just how fate can play its hand in life...


End file.
